


How we keep our love light burning

by kchenoweths



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, ehm, kristin is a bottom, strap on, yeah :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchenoweths/pseuds/kchenoweths
Summary: i wrote this aaages ago, and rediscovered it and it was such a hot mess but i edited it and i'm actually pleased with it now so enjoy this pure shoshanaweth smut





	How we keep our love light burning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this aaages ago, and rediscovered it and it was such a hot mess but i edited it and i'm actually pleased with it now so enjoy this pure shoshanaweth smut

There was something about the fact Kristin was older that excited Sho. The fact that Kristin was willing to submit even so excited her even more.

Kristin's on the bed, facing the headboard on all fours as instructed. She turns her head round her shoulder n looks down at Sho, who's at the bottom of the bed doing up the straps.

"Face the headboard like I told you", Sho firmly demands, barely looking up. Kristin complies reluctantly. She closes her eyes and bites her lip in anticipation as she feels the bottom of the bed sink with the weight of sho leaning up on her knees behind her.

Sho's hands curl around her thighs and her fingers glide teasingly up the insides. She leans her hips against Kristin's ass, her length subsequently sliding between her legs, but only brushing Kristin's wetness. Kristin lets out a pant and tries to push herself harder against Sho's length, as if she's trying to achieve some pressure against her clit, but it's useless.

"Sho, please..."  
"What was that?"  
"Please fuck me, daddy."

Sho smirks, "good girl" and grinds her hips up to Kristin harder, but her length against Kristin's clit is still applying close to no pressure, and it's driving her insane. The teasing and dirty talk is making Kristin's pussy practically drip and Sho knows it. She leans forward, her length still pressed between Kristin's legs, and tucks Kristin's loosely curled hair behind her ear.

"What do you want, kitten?"  
"Your cock inside me please, daddy."

Sho leans up again, satisfied, and takes her dick in her hand. She uses the tip to tease Kristin's clit with circles for only a moment, before moving and guiding it just inside of her entrance. Kristin's breath catches when she feels it, and she tries to lean back and make sho's length slide deeper, but Shoshana knows she's in control.

She reaches forward and gathers Kristin's hair in one hand then wraps it around her hand. Kristin's head is forced to lean back just a little, and Sho begins to slide deeper into her.  
Kristin lets out a moan, "fuck, daddy.. You're so big"

"Take it like a good girl."  
"Yes, daddy."

Sho begins to build a rhythm, thrusting her hips with increasing speed and pushing her cock in and out of Kristin. The wet noises Kristin's pussy is making already makes Sho let out a groan, "is that good, baby girl?"

"So good, daddy.. Ohh. I want more."

Soon enough, Kristin allows her hand to wander between her own legs and begins rubbing her clit with two long fingers. She moans out "fuck.. Daddy, it's so good", and Sho spanks her sharply, "stop it now!".

Kristin whimpers and she can't bring herself to stop touching her clit, so Sho spanks her once more before knocking her hand out of the way and beginning to rub circles on Kristin's clit herself. Sho's fingers rubbing firmly against her clit combined with her cock pumping in and out of her brings Kristin to the edge quickly.

"Daddy.. Please may I come?"  
"No."  
Shoshana never says no.  
"W-what?"  
"Don't you dare come."

Sho thrusts harder, going deeper into Kristin than she even thought possible. "Please, daddy, please let me come.. please", Kristin whimpers, feeling herself tighten.

"No. Not until I give you permission, you little slut." Sho hisses. Kristin's back arches with a loud moan and Sho spanks her hard. Shivers are sent down Kristin's whole body and it takes every ounce of her self control to not come right then.

Sho finds the perfect angle against Kristin's clit, and she shrieks once more, "I'm gonna come, daddy".  
"Come for me", Sho finally tells her.  
Within a few seconds, Kristin's coming hard. She pants and breathlessly moans "daddy.. fuck.. daddy.." as Sho continues rubbing her clit where it makes her feel the best.

Too soon for her liking, Kristin's climax is over and she's collapsed into the bed. Sho pulls out of her, but her fingers never stop circling her clit. She quickly removes the strap on and lays down, pulling Kristin to lay on top of her facing the ceiling and keeping an arm draped over her hip to play with her clit.

The continuous, almost unbearable pleasure makes Kristin whimper and whine, "daddy.. I can't do it again"  
"You will for me".

From this position, everything Sho says is right in her ear and her rough tone of voice seems to go right to Kristin's core. Her clit is sensitive, and every firm circle of Sho's fingers makes Kristin's sweat-sheened thighs shake more.

"You're so wet, little slut.. I bet this feels so good"  
"Too good, daddy.. I can't bear it, fuck"  
"Good girls don't swear"

Kristin simply moans and spreads her legs further, allowing Sho to rub her wet, tender clit until she comes for her again, (and yet again when Sho's fingers slide inside of her for a time). It feels like she lays there forever, simply allowing Sho to rub and tease her clit mercilessly, until eventually Kristin's moans become louder and more desperate.

"Daddy.. my clit is so tender"  
"We're continuing right until the end, baby girl."

Over time, Kristin's whole torso tenses and she finally begins writhing and moaning on top of her, almost trying to pull Sho's hand away. When she relaxes and begins catching her breath, sho knows she's finished.

"Good girl" she kisses Kristin's neck softly then brings her fingers to her lips. Kristin takes them into her mouth, breathing heavily through her nose while she sucks eagerly to clean her own mess from her lover's fingers.


End file.
